Royland Baratheon
Royland Baratheon is the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Hand of King to Daeron III Blackfyre. He assumed Handship following Durran's Defiance. Appearance Not Bobby B Personality Kind of a dick. Biography From a young age, Royland was larger than the other boys of his age and even older ones, displaying the large Stormlander features some of his ancestors were known to have. He was quick to take up the warhammer as a weapon befitting his size and squire to Ser Manfred Dondarrion. As a young man Royland was quick to act, often being labelled as impulsive or arrogant though never to his face. Every scenario he was in, this became more clear. Though he could think and strategise, it was a rare occasion. It was also roughly around this time he began meeting the heirs and lords of Westeros, appearing outgoing and charismatic. Royland left Storm's End at the beginning of Durran's Defiance wishing for nothing more than vengeance but arrived at the end in the Hand's Tower, with his clasped pin weighing him down. After the war, he was too tired to be impulsive, his sieges on King's Landing, stripping men of titles and gold, all of it rested heavy on his conscious. It's said, despite keeping his charismatic yet impulsive nature, that Royland never truly recovered from the war, that he's still waiting for Aemond to push for the throne or for a Stormlord to defy him so that the gods will give his mind peace for all he's done. Timeline * 247AC - Royland Baratheon is born to Maelia Dondarrion and Steffon Baratheon * 259AC- Royland takes up the two-handed warhammer as his weapon of choice, though gaining competence in swordsmanship too * 262AC - Royland's extreme height and size become apparent to those around him despite the maester of Storm's End claiming he was a fast grower * 270AC - Royland's older brother, Durran, dies and he raises the banners * 270AC - Royland wins the war and seats Maelys' son on the throne, legitimising him with Blackfyre * 270AC - Royland is appointed Hand of the King * 271AC - Most of the judgements have been passed and outlaws/deserters rounded up, the Hand of the King gains a reputation as a harsh deliverer of justice * 273AC - Royland's nightmares of the war and sieges of King's Landing become more than that, suggesting he may be mentally troubled by the intensity of what he saw during the war * 278AC - Rolland Baratheon returns to Storm's End from the capital to take up administration of Storm's End alongside other relatives while the Hand's brother, Davos, remains in the capital with him Family Rolland Baratheon, 27, eldest brother to Royland | Gift: Magnate Minisa Baratheon, 25, sister to Royland | Gift: Fertility Davos Baratheon, 21, youngest brother to Royland | Gift: Vitality Beric Baratheon, 43, cousin to Royland | Gift: Martially Adept Theomar Baratheon, 40, cousin to Royland | Gift: Bureaucrat Maelia Baratheon, 50, mother to Royland | Gift: Fanatic Household Ser William Staedmon, Hand's Justice and Baratheon Captain within King's Landing | Gift(s): Martially Adept & Duelist Maldon Massey, squire to Royland Baratheon | Gift: N/A Daven Dondarrion, knight in service to Royland Baratheon | Gift: Duelist Walder Trant, soldier in service to Royland Baratheon | Gift: Vitality Maester Robert, maester of Storm's End | Gift: Altruist Endrew Horpe, castellan of Storm's End | Gift: Leadership Cregan Connington, knight in service to Royland Baratheon | Gift: Towering Category:The Small Council Category:House Baratheon Category:Stormlander Category:Lord Paramount